wasteland_2011fandomcom-20200213-history
Aoba Kuronuma
Aoba Kuronuma is the original founder of the Blue Squares in the light novel/manga/anime series, Durarara, and the Wonderland series. He is a first year student in Raira Academy, and is Mikado's kouhai, who he refers to as "Mikado-senpai". He is the original founder of Blue Squares. He has a bright personality and is always seen smiling, but has a darker side that is actually highly manipulative and cunning. He's described as being akin to "a younger version of Izaya Orihara". He appears in the second season of the anime. Appearance and Personality Appearance Physically speaking, Aoba is an average looking teenager with dark blue hair and brown eyes. In the light novel, his features are usually described as girlish and child-like and he is short enough to be mistaken for an elementary or middle school student. He wears a standard Raira uniform at school and usually wears a light blue hoodie and a t-shirt as casual clothes. He has an average physical frame but is surprisingly decent in a fight. His true strength lies in his mental capabilities as he is a thorough planner and an effective manipulator. Personality As stated earlier, Aoba initially appears very cheerful, outgoing, and friendly. Mikado even states that Aoba even reminded him of Masaomi in a way upon first meeting him. However, it is quickly revealed that Aoba is actually very devious, manipulative, and ambitious. He mostly keeps people at an arms length with very few exceptions such as the Orihara twins, especially Kururi. Those who know his true personality consider him to be a younger version of Izaya which is true to a certain extent. Like the aforementioned info broker, he is very cunning and enjoys toying with others but unlike Izaya, who loves humanity, Aoba despises humanity with all his heart. He views most people as a means to an end and even uses his own brother as a figurehead leader for his gang when things went sour. Albeit, their relationship was very far from ideal. As Ran thoroughly abused Aoba for years before the fact. The fact that he was still willing to set his brother up for prison-implies a high degree of ruthlessness on Aoba's part. Despite these negative feelings towards humans, Aoba also fears isolation. After seeing the similarities between himself and Izaya, and seeing how isolated Izaya had become from almost everyone who knew him, Aoba begins to take a conscious effort to connect with others more often, mostly with the Orihara twins who he has mixed feelings towards. While he still remains distant from others, Aoba slowly begins to open up more around his friends and his outlook on life slowly starts to change. Back Story Aoba's life was fairly normal during his early years although he was no stranger to family drama. Aoba's older brother, Ran Izumii, would occasionally abuse and bully him due to jealousy over their parents treating Aoba better than Ran. Aoba normally took these beating without too much complaint but would periodically get back at Ran in the form of pranks. In one instance, when Ran had overdone it, Aoba set his brother's room on fire and blamed it on his smoking habit. Aoba started Blue Squares when he was in middle school but handed leadership over to Ran in order to use him as a scapegoat should things go south. Ran proved to be a poor choice as he frequently made decisions without Aoba's permission and even initiated a gang war with the Yellow Scarves. The resulting conflict with the police caused Ran to get arrested and nearly destroyed the Blue Squares, much to Aoba's annoyance. He then received and invitation to join the dollars and accepted, seeing it as an opportunity to rebuild his gang. At some point during middle school, Aoba walked downstairs to find Izaya Orihara sipping tea and chatting with his mother. Izaya apparently claimed to be Aoba's cram school tutor and had come to give his School ID back to him. Aoba knew that this was a blatant lie as he had his ID on him at that time but he didn't want to cause a commotion in his house. He and Izaya stepped out and discussed why Izaya had come. Izaya is suprised that Aoba was able to obtain his personal information through the Dollars network while Aoba is surprised that Izaya tracked him down so quickly. Aoba and Izaya immediately begin to dislike each other mostly due to the fact that their personalities are too similar. Storyline History Happy Wonderland Mairu and Kururi invite Aoba over for a threesome in the halo/match/key "Winter". At one point, he sits on their bed naked and waiting while the twins look up sexual positions for a threesome with two girls and a guy. In the end, all three go to sleep in bed once they figure it all out. Deep Blue Wonderland The day after Chrismas, Aoba gets a disturbing video set to him of Gin cutting his arms from his wrists to elbows on a loop. At first, he thinks it's a sick joke. The next day, Aoba calls up Gin asking about the video in question only to find the EMT's taking away Gin's body from the apartment. He drops his phone in shock. Relationships Junko Nakahara Main Article: Junko Nakahara Ran Izumii Mikado Ryuugamine Main Article: Mikado Ryuugamine Anri Sonohara Main Article: Anri Sonohara Izaya Orihara Main Article: Izaya Orihara Mairu and Kururi Orihara Trivia Category:Characters Category:Wonderland Characters Category:Canon Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Human